Pitch Black
by Safire Lupe
Summary: SatXRisa oneshot first lemon. What is happening in a room in Satoshi's Apartment with girlfriend, Risa when all the lights are out and everything is pitch black.


OMG! I can't believe I am writing this! This is my first M. I did this for a person who keeps writing in her reviews to my other stories that I should make an M. So, just to keep my 'fans' in tact (hears someone in the background mumbling "What fans?"), I decided to do one. It isn't two graphic but I hope you enjoy it…wait…scratch that… _**you will**_ enjoy it! _Hehehe…_

Declamation: I don't own DNAngel.

Notes:

-Characters are 18…

-this is rated m…

-Kids, you've been warned…

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

**PITCH BLACK**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

The place was silent and dark, not even a small candle light to illuminate the rooms of a two story apartment.

The front door was bolted lock and the windows were covered by baby blue curtains, letting in a few rays of moonlight in the rooms. The rest of the rooms in the small house were dark.

Dark and quiet. Two words combined together to describe loneliness.

But…

There's no loneliness in this place.

If you are to enter the dark place and to step up to the second floor, to the third door to the right and press your ear to the door, you will hear the soft, faint pants of two beings in the room.

There is no point in peeping in the room, for it was as dark as all the others as well.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

She let his soft lips touch the skin on her neck; every warm touch sent cold sensational shivers down her spine. His tongue flicked on her collar bone then trailed up to her neck.

"Satoshi…" Risa moaned softly that only he can hear.

He smirked in his kisses. He loved it when she says his name.

Long, slender fingers of an artist trailed down from her back to her chest, his fast hands undoing the buttons that hold together her pink top. As soon as the last button was unbutton, he quickly took it of her.

Risa brush her fingers to his blue hair moaning again when she felt his lips on the valley of her breast as he took of her lacy bra expertly. She gasp when his hands caress her breast.

Satoshi's lips went up to kiss her own lips in force but very passionate. He put more weight on her and they fell down on the bed, _his_ bed.

Now why was she in his apartment? Mainly because she _is_ Satoshi's girlfriend, so can't she visit him and have a pleasurable fun with him all night long.

Satoshi pulled away from her and sat up, his knees supported him from not falling on risa who was in between his legs. He looked down at her and she did the same with him. There was a small smirk in his lips. He then started to take off the black shirt he wore revealing his lean but muscular chest. As he was starting to unbutton his fly, Risa slid off her mini skirt.

They were both in their lower underwear now but Satoshi had then taken off her underwear.

A blush crept on her cheeks as Satoshi looked down on her bare body with his piercing blue eyes. "Beautiful…" he mumbled before lying down on top of her, kissing her again on the lips, his tongue entering in her mouth until their tongue clash together, tasting each other.

She felt him move his hips in a circular fashion through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts and to her opening, trying to ease the growing warmth in between his legs and her legs. In response to his movements, she wrapped her leg around his waist and push further into him. Satoshi's hand slid down from her legs to that hot spot in between, placing to fingers inside her.

He heard her yelp and arch her back.

"Sato…oh…. That feels…nice…" she quibbled.

"Do you really like it…" his tone sounded seductive, "…coz I can give you more…"

She moaned laud enough that it echoed through the four walls of the dark bedroom when he suckled on her right breast. His fingers started to move in and out of her fast until she felt an orgasm coming.

She yelped. Satoshi new that she was ready for the next step.

He sat up again, then reach something out from under one of his pillows. Risa looked over to were his hand was, it was two dark to see but her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, though the only thing she saw was the outline, something in a square thingy.

Satoshi slid down his boxers, it already felt tight from his erection. She saw him rip the square object and places whatever was inside in her hand. She brought it to her face. And she can clearly see that it was a condom, and it smelled like mint too.

She had to grin at Satoshi for being so prepare for this night. She put on the condom on him.

Then Satoshi parting her legs and position himself to her entrance, "Are you sure you want to do this Risa? Won't this hurt?" his voice had turn soft in concern, Satoshi may be a bit wild today but he still let out his concern for his girlfriend.

She panted, "Yes… I want this Sato-kun…I love you…"

"I love you too, Risa…" He mumbled, giving her a kiss to seal her cries before going in her.

He started in a slow pace, but it earned him a lot of moans.

"more…"

He started to go faster, obeying her word. His hips moving in speedy thrust, he growled softly as he push further into her. Their finger entwining together.

"Risa…" he panted.

"Faster Satoshi! Harder! Deeper!"

Following her command, his thrust became faster, going harder and moving deeper into her. Their panting had became rigid and heavy, they were on the brake of the climax.

"Where… almost there… love…"

"Sato…oh god… I… I…"

She couldn't finish her words for they shouted each others name as they reach their heights.

Satoshi feel back to the bed and panted fast to regain the air he needed. He turned to Risa who cuddled closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled the covers over them.

"I love you…" Satoshi whispered before passing out.

She smiled as she move closer to him. She chuckled softly, "I'm glad we had this time together, alone… I'm glad its dark so no one will see us." Then fall back to sleep.

Now that they are silenced, the darkness and silence has filled the household again.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Darn it…" Takeshi Seahara whispered to himself after he checked the video. He was sitting outside Hiwatari's apartment.

He frowned then poated. Why didn't he put the camera in night mode, how could he check out Satoshi's life when he cant even see him during a black out…

"it's too pitch black in the house, I don't think he is even there…" he whispered again then sighs, "So much for spying on Hiwatari…"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

END

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

(pukes) oh my gawsh…(gags) I cant believe…(squirms) I wrote this…(pants)

I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not use to such stuff like this.

My story sounds Pathetic… or corny… tell me if it's corny… I need to know… this is my first attempt to make a lemon. So I hope you did like it.

I'll have more stories coming up soon, just check my profiles for information and previews on my next fanfics.

Don't forget to review!

Until next time,

_SaFireLupe_


End file.
